独家收藏FLAC
by jc4evan
Summary: 隔音这么好，我看谁会来打扰我们。


阴郁又潮湿的天气笼罩整个台北，今天看起来却尤其阴暗，东区人来人往但你没有发呆的闲情逸致和资本，抿了一口咖啡，强行打起精神来。

忙碌了一整个早上，你终于把新一轮音频素材制作完成，顺便把Demo带收集整理好，此刻的你已经连续加班两个晚上了，感觉整个人都要散架，接近六十首Demo带整理起来真是要人命。

没办法，这就是录音师的工作。

你瘫倒在椅背上松了松脖子，抬头看墙上的时钟，原来已经要到午饭时间了。

「走啦。不是说要去吃延吉街那间新开的起司猪排。」

同事尼克过来戳了戳你，你摇摇头，

「不了，我觉得我要请个假，再不休息的话我要死在录音室了……」

「请什么假，下午谁要来你不会忘记了吧？」

「谁啊？」你疑惑地坐起身，锤了锤脖子。

你在这间台湾颇知名的录音室工作，大咖本来就来来往往的从不少见，下午到底谁来让你的同事兼gay蜜这般故作神秘。

「就最近超红的那个新团Nine Percent啊，里面不是有一个超帅的，叫林彦俊，你听说过吧？」

锤着脖子的手瞬间停在半空中，仿佛心跳漏了一拍。

「他准备发EP，下午由Kendo哥和我们这边负责啊。欸，上星期开会明明就有讲，你是不是刚好请假了？」

该来的，还是要来啊。

何止听说，还认识呢。

「我跟你讲，我真的觉得，现在台湾的帅哥真的都留不住耶。」

「你知道林彦俊是台湾人吗？奇怪，大家都跑去其他地方工作，台湾帅哥都要死绝了啦！啊是要我们这些臭妹仔抱在一起互相取暖自行吸收吗……」

尼克一直碎碎念，转头看你在放空，生气地用手肘撞了撞你，

「欸你怎么都没在听我讲！」

你回过神，看了他一眼，

「人家就算在台湾也不会跟你在一起啦。」

「你又知道他不是gay？哼，有些事情很难讲吼。」

为什么知道他不是gay？

因为你领教过了啊。

——

匆匆吃过午饭，你挣扎着到底要不要落跑。毕竟你还没有心理准备去面对分手后大红大紫的前男友。

林彦俊是在台湾当练习生的时候和你在一起的。那时候的他还没有现在这么会打扮，也没有现在这么帅，不过看起来和现在一样，是个爱耍帅装酷但其实内心温柔的人。

你承认自己有偷偷看他上的综艺节目，甚至还为他投过票，见证曾经只属于自己的那个男生现在却成为了万千少女的梦中情人，这种感觉真的很别扭。

左思右想，还是想亲眼再见到他，而且当缩头乌龟从来不是你的个性。谁怕谁啊，不就是帅一点的前男友而已吗！你决定还是抱着80%专业的心态，20%好奇又八卦的私心面对下午的到来。

下午的东区依旧没有得到太阳光的眷顾，你此刻的心情就跟台北天气一样阴晴不定，喝了一口日出茶太吸管都快被你咬穿，浑水摸鱼心不在焉地处理着各种音频素材，你突然听见外面一阵嘈杂的声音。

是他来了吧。

你直觉猜道，大口地叹着气，好吧，丑妇终须见家翁。

你快步走到接待室，进门一看已经有不少人在接洽。

「Hi，我是林彦俊。各位老师好，今天多多指教了。」

好久不见他，他还是如此让你心动。身穿了白色的高领毛衣，搭配牛仔裤和牛津鞋，一身干净利落的装扮虽然简单却比起以前更有味道，他微微一笑，酒窝深陷让你恍了神。

逐一介绍今天负责的工作人员，林彦俊礼貌地一一打招呼。这时作为主录音师之一的你自然很快被介绍到。

对上他的目光，林彦俊微微一怔，目光直直地看着你让你浑身不自在，迟疑了一下便勾起淡淡的笑容，「你好。」

你专业地和他握了握手，「你好。」想把手抽回，却发现他暗藏的力道故意握住你的手，你心里掂量了一下，而后强硬地把手抽回。

「彦俊今天下午我们会在这边录音，来你看一下…」

Kendo哥走在前头，带着林彦俊走向录音棚。你默默跟在他的身后，感觉就像回到从前你们还在交往的时候，你被他牵着手拉着走，痴痴看着他后脑勺的情景。

你刻意和他保持距离，你知道以林彦俊细心的个性他一定知道你的小心思，你也借此希望他能和你默契地达成共识，互不相干，心无旁骛，专业地完成这首歌就好。

「我先把麦克风关掉，你进去帮彦俊调一下。」Kendo哥低头调着音效连头也没抬。

你吞了吞嗓，应声走进录音棚。

关闭了麦克风的录音棚就如同处于真空状态般隔音效果极好，里面任何声音都被隔绝。昏暗的灯光是为了让歌手更放松地投入状态，你走进去，低着头不敢与他对视，手忙脚乱地调试着录音设备。

林彦俊当然知道外界听不到任何声音。

透过观察窗，他瞄到Kendo哥走了出去。

两个人无声地处于一个密闭的空间，你头脑发热，还在思索着怎么样的开场白比较合适，却被他打断了思路。

「为什么躲我。」

「我没有啊我哪有！」你一惊，条件反射地心虚得大声否认。以为他的开场白至少是寒暄地说一声好久不见，或者尴尬地说一句最近还好吗，没想到他单刀直入。

也对，毕竟是林彦俊。

你背对他不敢转身，装作很忙碌地不停调整地麦克风，却听到他步步接近你，你连大气都不敢喘，气氛再次陷入沉默。

「我好想你哦。」

身后传来他久违的情意绵绵的话语，顿了顿调试设备的双手，脸上开始发烫，以为是自己的错觉，「我听不懂你在说什么。」

「我的小女友啊，真的很绝情。」

林彦俊的胸膛紧贴你的后背，感受到来自他的温度，他的手慢慢不规矩地抚上你的腰就像从前他抱你的方式那样，见你没有抗拒，他笑着又得寸进尺地从背后把你整个人环抱住，闭上眼睛把头埋进你的颈项里，蹭了蹭你柔软的发丝，迷恋地用力摄取你的味道。

？？？

这真的是已分手的前男友吗？

这一整套动作也太自然了吧！

脑袋瞬间当机，你反应过来后试图挣脱开他的怀抱却不得要领，尽量保持疏离又礼貌的口吻，

「林先生请你放开我，我们已经分手了，你现在是公众人物。」

「当初我可没有答应你说分手。」

林彦俊任性地锁紧对你的拥抱像小猫一样黏在你身上，

「你抱起来还是这么舒服。」

听到他说的话，你又不由自主地红了脸，心摇摆不定。被他紧紧栓在怀中心脏跳得飞快，他用唇厮磨着你的脸，温温的气息打在脸上，「晚上结束了，就我们两个人，好好叙叙旧吧，嗯？」

讲这什么骚话？？粉丝知道你家爱豆还有两副面孔吗？？

「林彦俊你不要这样…」被他磨蹭得小鹿乱撞，好久没有再品尝这种暧昧又让人离不开的滋味。

他还是像以前那样看透你的弱点，知道你最受不了他对你的温柔和撒娇让你一点办法都没有，又担心外面的人走进来，实在是被他胡搅蛮缠得不行，你不得不答应他让他先好好工作，一切等结束后再说。

得逞地快速亲了你的脸一下，他总算把你放开。

你脸红红地摸着被林彦俊亲过的地方，快速地调整好麦克风和防喷罩，然后不经意地看了他一眼快步逃难般地离开录音棚，还不小心对上他痞痞看着你的眼神。

——

《刚好的伤口》，是这次要录制的歌。

看到歌词的时候，你简直觉得这首歌是在唱给你听的，你和Kendo哥带上耳机，调试好效果器，正式开始录制。

耳机里传出他清淡而温润的嗓音。

如果领悟 我做错了什么

如果可以 倒带到那分钟

是不是你就会

留在我身边

可为什么只剩我

逆流回忆的尽头

爱留下不少不多

刚好足够我想念的伤口

足够我 成为想你的我

真好听，歌词好让你感动，如果没有刚刚他对你毛手毛脚的那一幕，你简直眼泪都要掉下来了。

忿忿地想着，收工后立马就要走，谁要和他叙旧。

录音一直持续到近乎深夜，总算是完成了，Kendo哥把最后的收尾工作交给你处理自己先闪人了，你心里骂着一万句脏话只好留在录音室作最后整理，整个工作室只剩下你和其他部门的三四个人。

而林彦俊也被经纪人一起带走了，你算是松了一口气，但又不觉有点可惜，毕竟你心里清楚自己还是放不下他。

你带着耳机加紧处理着最后一道音轨，正微调着音效大小时却突然被人从后面抱住，吓得你花容失色地发出一声尖叫，猛地转头一看发现居然是林彦俊。

「你你你不是走了吗？怎么又会在这里？」

「我和经纪人说难得回台湾一次要和朋友碰面，很简单的事而已啊。」

林彦俊抬头对你露出一对甜到渗出了酒心的小酒窝。

「你不要用啦…我还在工作！！」你扭着肩膀想要松开他的怀抱，耳机却被他拿走，他把你整个人像小猫一样整个提起来抱在怀里，

「现在我们有更重要的事要做」搂着你径直往录音棚里走。

你胡乱挣扎叫嚣着让他马上放开你不然你要大叫了，却没有留意到你在挣扎过程中不小心按到了某个按钮。

在他关上录音棚的门后，他把你壁咚在墙上，

「你叫啊。」

「隔音这么好，我看谁会来打扰我们。」

你咽了咽口水，感觉剧情走向正慢慢往少儿不宜的方向走，你像无助的小白兔红着脸四处张望着不知道该怎么办，林彦俊戏谑地观察你的各种反应，然后慢慢凑前，逐渐放大的这张俊俏的面孔让你倍感视觉冲击，你自觉地闭起眼睛等待亲吻落下，等待了几秒预期的柔软触感却没有落下，于是你疑惑地睁开眼睛。

他在距离你只有一公分的时候停下，看到你闭眼期待的小表情，他知道自己没有猜错，你还喜欢他，他胜券在握。

「这么自觉地闭眼，是想要我吻你吗？」

你唰地一下满脸涨红。非常好，如果不是看在你是偶像的份上，我可能会给你一个大嘴巴巴。

「你这个……」烂人二字还没说出口，你被他的唇堵住，双手用力想要推开他但又没有他力气这么大，你被围困在小小的空间里被自己喜欢的人索取着。

你还在试图推开他却被他一把抓住右手，然后带着你抚上他的坚挺，你吓得想要缩开却被他死死按在坚挺上。

林彦俊侧头，用低沉的气音在你耳边说，

「是不是好硬？你好久没有摸摸它了。」

他单手把你的上衣往上拉，拨开你的内衣挑出粉嫩樱桃，用舌尖舔弄挑逗，用双唇含住用力吮吸。你的大脑思绪混乱，好多零碎的想法飘过，在昏暗的工作室乱搞，在和前男友藕断丝连，对方还是炙手可热的新一代偶像，他在亲吻我的胸部……

「彦俊…」

所有的思绪被快感打乱，你喘着气不由自主地低着头看他如何吮吸自己的肉团，被眼前的画面引得下身诚实地逐渐溢出汁液，你一手抚摸上他的脸，然后压着他的后脑令软肉压挤在他脸上，另一手来回抚摸他的硕大，真的好硬，好烫……

你被他压在隔音墙上，用手解开你的裤头褪至小腿，而后伸手探入私密处，轻轻按压和拨弄阴核，你享受地头向后仰，见你如此进入状况他很满意，

「宝贝这里和以前一样，还是这么敏感。」

「混蛋不要说出来啊啊……」

「不过我还是要检查一下，里面是不是只有我用过。」

说着，把你转过身来长驱直入，花径一下子被填满，你自从和林彦俊分手后，就一直单身到现在，他是你的初夜，是你的第一个男人，也是最了解你身体的人。

「啊……慢一点彦俊…啊有点痛呜……」你趴在墙上，双腿被他分开成八字型，撅着屁股被他一下下深入撞击，久违的被塞满的感觉真好，你情迷意乱地配合他的律动，让炽热更加深入侵犯。

「你是不是好久没做了，里面吸得这么紧。」林彦俊双手扶着你的臀部不断抽插，「说啊，有没有和别的男人做过？」

「啊啊……没，没有…」你用力摇头断断续续地说不出话，快感一浪接一浪。

「真的？说清楚。」林彦俊不满地皱着眉，更用力地惩罚你，却变相令你更加动情起来。

你被肏出眼泪，转头一脸欲求地向林彦俊索吻，他意会然后附身亲吻你但下身的动作丝毫没有减弱，「真的没有……啊…我只有，只有和彦俊做过而已啊…啊哈……」

得到满意的答案，他奖赏你一个深吻，然后正着身子继续操干，眼睛目不转睛地欣赏着你们一片泥泞的交合处。

录音室真的太适合做爱了。

没有比录音室更适合做爱的地方。

你放肆地大声淫叫，反正绝密的隔音效果允许你放纵娇吟。你们躲在观察窗看不到的地方，就连有人走进录音室内都毫不知情。

「咦？这里还亮着灯，除了我们还有人在加班吗？」隔壁部门的同事刚加完班准备离开却发现这里还开着灯。

「是今天下午处理林彦俊的录音师吧，你看效果器还开着，估计比我们还忙。」

「是哦，那我们先走吧。」

一墙之隔，他们怎么会知道录音棚里正上演着偶像失格的好戏。如果此刻他们把耳机戴上，会发现今年最劲爆最有价值的八卦新闻。

而你们也根本丝毫不察觉外面的动静，一起沉沦于性欲当中，你和林彦俊的全过程，被极高音质的录音设备全数保存。

直到他释放，帮你擦拭干净，你们重新整理好自己的衣着，林彦俊轻轻将你揽入怀中，亲吻你并深情地看着你，「你一直都是我女朋友，对吧？」

虽然是疑问句但却是充满肯定的语气。

你娇羞地缩在他的胸膛里，

「对，我们没有分手过。」

最后，甜蜜蜜的小两口手牵着手，都戴上黑口罩和鸭舌帽，漫步在东区的回家路上。

咦？怎么好像忘了些什么？

——

「欧买尬！！！这死女人要死哦昨天居然给我忘记关电脑！！！！！」

尼克一早到公司，一进录音室发现电脑居然录了一整夜的音。

「到底录了什么鬼啊？」尼克戴上耳机，把录音调到最一开始。

「你叫啊。」

「隔音这么好，我看谁会来打扰我们。」

「是不是好硬？你好久没有摸摸它了。」

「啊……慢一点彦俊…啊有点痛呜……」

？？？？？？？？？

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么世纪大八卦！！！！

尼克赶紧把录音整个给它保存下来拷贝到USB里再把原档彻底删掉。

档案名：独家收藏.FLAC

「死女人！！！！！！」

「喂…尼克，怎么了……」你睡眼惺忪地睁开眼。

「一个小时内马上出现在我面前！！！给我跪地磕头认错！！！」

「不好意思，她现在没空。」一把好听的男声冒出。

「嘟嘟嘟……」

「干？三小？？？？？？？」


End file.
